HPCR04
The Glistening Moon! Rina Is Cure Moonbeam? (輝く月！リナは、キュアムーンビームますか？ Kagayaku tsuki! Rina wa, Kyua Mūnbīmu masu ka?) is the fourth episode of HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 53rd episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Rina overcoming her fear. Plot Rina is doing photo shoots again, and Daichi invites the Cures to come and observe. Hanae, being the fashionista she is, takes her sketchpad to draw a cool new look for Rina. Rina's co-model, Fukui Megumi, is jealous of Rina's popularity, which Aranya takes advantage of, and turns Megumi into a Desertrian! But the Desertrian quickly defeats the Cures, and only Rina is left. What will Rina do? Synopsis It was the end of the school day, and Hanae and Hinata were walking to Saku Academy to find Ayano. Hanae said that she was so happy that Hinata had become a Pretty Cure. Hinata smiled and cracked a joke to emphasize that she was happy too. The two girls laughed, and were soon at Saku Academy. Ayano was talking with Daichi, and he left. Hanae and Hinata walked over, and asked what that was about. Ayano replied that Rina is doing photo shoots for her career again, and Daichi had invited her, Hanae and Hinata over to observe. Hanae and Hinata, who were shocked, both ran to their homes to get changed. Later on, the three Cures meet up with Daichi, who invites them into the cafe where Rina is modelling. Rina welcomes the Cures warmly, and says she is excited to be modelling with her co-model, Fukui Megumi. Megumi smiles and introduces herself to the Cures, and says that Rina is so lucky to have amazing friends, an amazing boyfriend and an amazing life. The photographer then appears and asks the two models to pose. They do so, but it seems like Rina is using so much better poses, and it also seemed like everything was focused on her. Megumi becomes jealous, which causes her Heart Flower to start wilting. After the first round of photo shots, Rina and Megumi are allowed to take a break, and both order a hot chocolate, however, Rina orders hot chocolates for the Cures and Daichi instead of thinking about herself only. Hanae asks Rina why she is modelling, and Rina replies that she does it because it is her dream, and that she wants to make others happy. Unbeknownst to the Cures, Rina and Daichi, Megumi listens and mutters that she hates Rina being so popular with the people, and desires to be more popular. A hatred then starts burning in her heart. Megumi exits the cafe, and sees so many reporters and fans, but none of them ask for her autograph. Megumi assumes that they are only here for Rina, and thinks that it is useless to become more popular than Rina. However, Aranya shows up and looks at Megumi's wilting Heart Flower, then steals it from her! She merges the Heart Flower with a make-up kit, and it changes into a Desertrian. Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri then arrive on the scene while people are running away in fright. Chypre takes the crystal sphere that has Megumi encased within it, and says to Coffret and Potpourri that they need to let the Cures know of the rampaging Desertrian. As they fly towards the cafe, they do not notice someone watching them, someone that they haven't seen in a long time... Hanae, Ayano and Hinata run outside and see the fairies flying towards them. The fairies tell them that a Desertrian has been made from Megumi's Heart Flower, and so the three girls transform into Cure Rose, Cure Ocean and Cure Sunburst to fight the Desertrian. The Desertrian shouts out Megumi's cries, and the Cures keep fighting hard. However, the Cures are eventually defeated, and are left hurt. Rina is scared, but she hears a voice say her name. An image of a girl appears, but the girl begins to scold Rina, and tells her not to be afraid. Rina becomes angry with Aranya, and shouts out that hurting someone will only hurt her, and she will be stuck with the guilt forever. She also shouts out that she should make people happy, instead of making them cry. Aranya is stunned, but commands the Desertrian to attack Rina. Rina says that she is no longer afraid, and that she didn't mean to make Megumi feel jealous. In fact, she wanted to be friends with Megumi! The Desertrian stops, and a ball of purple light appears and turns into a fairy named Cologne. Chypre and Coffret seem shocked, and they tell the Cures that Cologne had died in the past! Cologne tells them that he did die, but because a very special girl would become a Pretty Cure, the Tree of Hearts revived him, and he was sent to Haruno City to find this special girl, who was revealed to be Rina herself! Cologne also says that he was sent to Haruno City for another reason: to find his long-lost partner, Cure Moonlight. Rina said that she was ready to become a Pretty Cure, and asked Cologne on how she should transform. Cologne gave her the Heart Ring and told her what she should do. Rina did what she was told and used the Heart Ring to transform for the very first time into Cure Moonbeam! Cure Rose, Cure Ocean and Cure Sunburst were shocked that they had a found another member of Pretty Cure. Cure Moonbeam seemed to know exactly what to do, because she began using her new-found strength to fight the Desertrian. She eventually weakened it, and performed her attack "Moonbeam Impact" to purify it, and the Desertrian reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and the crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into a unconscious Megumi. All four Cures then reverted back into their civilian forms. When Megumi woke up, she said that she had a strange dream of being turned into a monster, but four girls had saved her. She saw Rina, and apologised for being horrible to her, and said that she was probably very ugly to her now, but Rina forgave her with a smile and said that beauty is only found within those who believe. Major Events * Fukui Megumi appears for the first time. * Rina meets Cologne for the first time. * Rina realises that she is the reincarnation of Cure Moonlight Mirage. * Rina transforms into Cure Moonbeam for the first time. * Cure Moonbeam performs Moonbeam Impact for the first time. * The fourth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Aranya * Desertrian Secondary Characters * Yukimura Daichi * Fukui Megumi Trivia Gallery 1285458841197.jpg|Cologne appears in front of Rina 1338889415436s.jpg|The image of the girl who is scolding Rina in her mind キュアムーンライトミラージュ.jpg|Cure Moonbeam's first appearance Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures